A Trusting Heart
by AniSky9
Summary: Darien's stresses about his upcoming wedding lead him to meet a the most beautiful girl with a beautiful heart, named Serena. He finds himself falling in love with her, but they are discovered by his fiance, Beryl and she is determined to make Serena pay
1. A Beautiful Savior

It was a clear day as he walked down the country road. He took in the ease of the nature around him that cleared his mind from the stresses of work and the upcoming wedding. For some reason he was having second thoughts about his future wife. She didn't act as she used to. Or maybe he was so blinded by lust that he didn't seem to notice before. One thing was for sure, he did not love her and now wasn't even sure if he ever did.

He was deep in thought about this when he heard someone scream, "Watch out!" and before he could turn to see what was happening he found himself on the grass. He looked up to see two eyes as blue as the sky staring at him. He was lost in the beauty of her eyes and face that he did not hear her talking to him.

"Hey, hey, are you okay?" she asked as she rolled off of him. He was finally snapped back and slowly realized where he was.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine." 

"I'm sorry I tackled you so hard, but you were about to step on that hornet's nest." She pointed toward the road.

"What? Wow. I didn't even see it. Thank you." He sat up on his elbow and saw the small nest with large hornets hovering around.

Her eyes suddenly changed to a scared expression. "Do you think we can move somewhere else? I'm really scared to be around these hornets."

"Oh yeah. Sure," he blushed when he realized that he had been staring at her the whole time.

She smiled and helped him up and they hurried down the road. They walked silently for a little bit, stealing glances at each other, until she broke the silence.

"So what brings you here? I don't think I've ever seen you around here."

He responded with a smile, "Oh I needed to get away for a little while so I drove out here. What about you?"

She smiled which made him feel warm inside. _Wow her smile is amazing._ She gave him a sideways glanced as she answered, "I always come out here because I love to be surrounded by the trees and nature and everything. The beauty of it can make you forget about anything-." He admired the way she talked about such simple things. She talked passionately and there was something in her soft voice that was and almost melody-like that it made him forget about his troubles. "-But then I saw that hornet's nest and freaked out. I was about to turn and leave, but then I saw you. You looked like something was bothering you and you didn't seem to be aware of it. I knew you were going to step on it so I came running."

He stopped to look at her, "Thank you for that. That wouldn't have helped my day." He admired how she could overcome her fear in order to help him out.

She looked up at him with sincere eyes, "If you don't mind me asking, what was bothering you so much?"

He looked at her and studied her caring face and noticed how her expression was true and her eyes never left his, "I was just having some stresses at work and needed to get away." For some reason he didn't want to mention the fact that he had a fiancé.

She smiled and glanced away as they continued walking. They were coming up on a small clearing through the trees that made way to a small meadow.

_Gosh I love it when she smiles._ "I know what you mean. This place just makes it seem that everything is going to be alright after all."

He stared at her admiringly. Despite her smile there seemed to be sadness hidden in her beautiful face.

"What about you? Why do you need to come out here?"

She looked into his ocean blue eyes as she spoke, trying to hold on to her smile with little luck, "I come out here to forget-," her eyes turned away from him as a deep sadness set in them. The pain in her eyes made him hurt for her. _How is this possible? I don't even know her._ "-to forget the one who has hurt me."

She broke away from him as she walked over to a large rock that sat by the edge of a small stream. She sat down and stared at the gently moving water with her thoughts running through her mind. He found himself following her without thinking and sat next to her. He surprised himself by putting his hand on her back in order to try and comfort her. She welcomed his touch and presence and looked at him again leaning into him more.

He looked down into her deep sky blue eyes. He brushed a blonde strand of hair out of her face, "Do you want to talk about it? I know you don't know me, but for some reason I feel like I need to do something to help you. You helped me after all."

She smiled which surprised him after how sad she had looked. "I think I should know your name before I tell you anything. I usually don't pour my soul out to strangers.

He smiled back, which made her heart flutter, "My name is Darien. May I ask what your name is?"

"Serena."

_Serena,_ he repeated to himself, _it fits her perfectly._

He held out his right hand, "It's nice to meet you Serena."

Her touch was soft and sent electric shock waves into his body. _What is happening? Why am I feeling like this?_

She took a deep breathe and turned her attention back to the stream. "I'm not sure where to begin…The one who hurt me happened to be my best friend. We were always together and had so much fun. Secretly we were both in love, but never wanted to ruin our friendship so we didn't mention anything. But I went away to school and we didn't see each other as often and when I came back, I guess I thought we would continue to where we left off. But I was very wrong."

His eyes never left her face. He watched as her face saddened more with each increasing moment and saw her lips tremble as she tried to keep herself from crying. Her painful expression made his heart heavy and he began to wonder who could ever break this girl's heart. He couldn't take her sad eyes any longer so her held up a hand to try and stop her.

"Please," he said softly, "you don't have to continue."

She looked up at him again with her eyes still full of sadness and gave a weak smile. "But I want to." She looked away again and continued. "I know I don't know you very well, but for some reason I feel I can talk to you and you would understand how I feel. I have never told this to anyone, but you are so easy to talk to."

Darien braced himself for the rest. 

"When I came back he acted very differently from what I was used to. He was more touchy feely than usual and came close to…" she hesitated, "let's just say touching me where I'm not used to. I tried to ignore it and thought I was just imagining it, but as time went on he really began to grope me and started sticking his hands inside my shirt and kissing me. At first I was too shocked to move or do anything, but I snapped out of it and shoved him off of me. The next time I saw him he acted as if nothing was wrong and tried to do it again, trying to force himself on me even more. I couldn't believe he would do that to me and I felt I could no longer trust anyone so I found a place to escape."

She didn't look up when she finished, but Darien's face held an angered expression and before he knew it his arms were around her and her head rested on his chest. I seemed natural to them both to be embraced together as if they had known each other their whole lives.

His cheek rested against her silky blonde hair, "Not everyone is like that Serena."

She looked up at him with her eyes glistening with unfallen tears. "I know. You would never do that to anyone Darien."

Without thinking, Darien's hand rose to caress her cheek softly as he lowered his lips to hers and lightly kissed her. A tear in each eye escaped as she kissed him back.

The moment passed perfectly and they remained in each other's arms until she spoke softly to break the silence. She looked up at him with her blue eyes that made him melt. "Darien I cannot thank you enough for your company. I have never met anyone as caring as you before. As much as I don't want to, I must be going. It's getting late."

She rose to leave, and his heart dropped as he watched her turn. _No I can't let her go. I have never felt this way about anyone. I have to see her again!_

"Serena wait!" he found himself jumping up, frightened to lose her.

She turned around and faced him with her long blonde hair blowing softly in the wind. His breath left him for a moment as he admired her beauty from afar. She looked like a goddess in blue jeans with her hair blowing like it did. 

"Can I see you again?" he pleaded with his eyes, words, and heart.

She saw to his heart, through his ocean eyes and felt the same yearn to see him again and smiled. "If you're willing to wait for me to be done with some work or unless you want to help me."

He walked over to her and gently took her hands in his and looked deeply into her eyes. He softly said, "I would do anything to be able to see you again."

She blushed under his gaze and softly pulled away before anything happened. She smiled up at him, "I'll see you tomorrow at the stables. They are down at the end of this road, and I should be there all day."

He smiled as he watched her walk away with her hair softly blowing in the wind. She looked as if she was almost gliding. _I will count the minutes until I get to see you again Serena._


	2. Back to Reality

For the rest of his walk to his car, and the drive home he was in a daze with images of Serena and the thoughts of how the day went, running through his head. When he walked through his front door he was greeted with a scowl look on a woman with bright red hair and emerald eyes, which snapped him out of his trance.

"Where were you!" screamed his fiancé. "I have been calling you all day. We were supposed to meet the wedding planner today, but I had to go by myself because you were, God knows where. Good thing Jake was available so I wouldn't have to be embarrassed. She thinks Jake is going to be my husband so I don't want you coming with me and embarrassing me. I hope you're happy!"

Darien wasn't listening at all. He could care less about the wedding planner. The only thing on his mind was Serena and now he was able to see her again.

"Are you even listening to me?" she squawked. "Where were you?"

"I was busy with work, I'm sorry I forgot," he threw his stuff down on the couch, not bothering to look at her.

"I called you over there, but they said you left early."

"I had to go over some documents and I needed to get out so I could concentrate," he responded quickly as if he had this planned.

Her face was still scornful, but she lowered her voice. "Fine, that doesn't explain why you wouldn't answer my calls-."

He stopped her before she could go on another rant. "Why don't you tell me what you did today then?"

She immediately perked up and started rushing out details about what happened with the wedding planner. Darien didn't hear a word of it, but just longed for the next day to come so he could see Serena once more.


	3. A Heartfilled Decision

The next morning Darien got up early to make the drive out to the country. He got up before his fiancé and made sure he was quiet so he did not wake her up. He felt a little guilty for sneaking around his fiancé when he was supposed to be working on their wedding. He had second thoughts about going and sat on the edge of his bed.

_What am I doing? I'm getting married in a month and I'm sneaking off to meet someone I just me. Someone who I kissed behind Beryl's back. How could I do that?_ He stared out the window as he thought to himself._ I couldn't just stand her up though. Serena is the most wonderful person I've ever met and she already has a hard time trusting men. But I just met her. I don't know anything about her._ He ran his hands through his ebony hair in frustration. He finally dropped his hands and decided. _I have to go and at least tell her the truth._

He finally left and spent the whole drive trying to figure out what he could say to her. Nothing that he came up with seemed right to him. He got more nervous as he started down the small road that he had met her on the day before. After a little while he finally came up on a small stable. He got out of the car and nervously walked up, searching frantically for something to say.

When he walked around the stable he saw her grooming a chestnut colored horse. She was wearing jeans with a small white u-neck shirt and a cowboy hat with her hair in two braids that reached just passed her breasts. He called to her trying to start off what he wanted to say. "Serena, I have to tell you something."

She turned around to face him with the same smile that stunned him every time and he immediately forgot about what was bothering him. "Hi Darien, What is it?"

His mouth was left open and he was stunned once again by her beauty. She seemed to get more beautiful by each increasing moment. "You are so beautiful."

She blushed to the color of beats and had to turn away to keep him from noticing. She softly responded, "thank you."

Darien could not move or take his eyes off her.

"You came all this way just to tell me that?" she asked still not daring to look at him.

"No, wait. I mean-."

She smiled and giggled at his nervousness. She turned to him and walked over as he was fidgeting nervously. She softly lifted her hand to his face and looked deep into his eyes with a soft expression. "Whatever the reason Darien, I'm glad you came."

A sudden rush of peace washed over him and he was instantly relaxed and breathing again. _No, I am supposed to be here. Everything about this seems right._

She turned to a chestnut-colored horse with a white spot on its nose that almost resembled a crescent moon. "How would you like to go riding with me today Darien?"

He swallowed his nervousness, "This horse isn't going to run off trying to buck me off and kill me will it?"

"No," she laughed, "but since you're such a chicken, you can ride Serenity here. She likes everyone and she's really calm," she teased.

"I'm not a chicken," he said quickly. "Then who will you ride?"

"I'll take Endymion. He needs to get out, plus he has a little crush on Serenity."

"Is he calm to?"

She smiled as she finished saddling up Serenity, shaking her head, "No he's actually really wild, but someone has to take him riding and I wouldn't trust anyone else. Don't worry though, I trust him. Do you know how to get on a horse?"

He lifted his chin trying to show his pride, "I think I've seen enough westerns to know how."

She laughed, "Alright, then I'll go get Endymion while you're doing that."

Darien struggled to get on Serenity, but was relieved that Serena wasn't there to see him. He finally swung over Serenity moments before Serena returned with Endymion. He was thankful that Serenity was a good sport while he struggled and that Serena took a while to get back.

She walked up with a smile as she guided Endymion by his reigns, "My, don't _you_ look handsome with Serenity under you. You look like a natural cowboy."

He blushed a little at her comment. _Good thing I wore jeans today_. He watched as she easily mounted Endymion with one smooth motion. As soon as she was on, the black horse trotted over to Serenity and nuzzled his head next to hers. This put Darien and Serena next to each other. 

They both laughed, "I told you he has a crush on her. But we came here to ride though. Come on Endy, it's time to exercise first then you can cuddle, I promise." She pulled Endymion away from Serenity which Endymion disagreed with. Darien watched as she stroked Endymion's neck softly and calmed him down.

She whispered into Endymion's ear, "Thanks boy. Don't worry I promise you'll be with Serenity soon."

With that Serenity gave Endymion a playful bite and took off running, challenging him to catch her. Serena's eyes widened as Endymion took off the chase Serenity. She struggled to gain control as she called out to Darien.

"Darien! Pull her reigns softly!" She heard Darien crying out, struggling to hang on and he didn't seem to hear her. She kicked Endymion's sides which caused him to gallop faster. They began to quickly gain on Serenity, but as soon as Endymion reached her, Serenity suddenly stopped, causing Darien to go flying off of her. Serena immediately jumped off Endymion and rushed over to Darien.

"Darien! Darien!" she cried out fearfully.

When she reached him she fell to her knees and strokes his dark hair that laid in his face. "Oh Darien are you alright. Please speak to me. I'm so sorry. Darien!"

Tears formed in her eyes when he didn't answer her. A smile crept on Darien's face and he couldn't help but giggle.

"Darien? Darien!" she said as she hit him playfully. "You scared me. I thought you were really hurt."

She sat on top of him and tickled his under arms which caused him to squirm and laugh louder, "Hey!"

His fingers quickly found her sides and she immediately recoiled and cried out in laughter, "No, stop please! Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

Darien rolled over and hovered over her. They breathed loudly as they stared into each other's eyes. His hand went up to her face and gently brushed her bangs out of her face and softly lowered his lips to hers and kissed her. The sound of neighing interrupted them as they turned to watch Serenity nuzzle her head under Endymion's.

"I've never seen Serenity act this way. Look how much they love each other. She must have missed him so much while he was away with his owner. It pains me to keep them away from each other."

Darien looked down at her again, "You mean they're not yours?"

She looked at him sadly, "No, Endymion belongs to a neglectful owner that wanted to turn him into a race horse, but he was too wild to control. Serenity is actually my friend's horse, but I haven't heard from him in a while. He bought her and named her after me as a gift, but claimed she was still his. So I guess it's a gift to have my name be given to a horse. But he hasn't called me since we had our falling out and I'm not about to call him." Serena's angered expression quickly left her beautiful face. 

_Anger doesn't suit her at all._

She continued, "It's been really hard since Serenity reminds me of someone I hate. But I can't blame and punish Serenity for something that jerk did."

Darien sat up and pulled her to his chest, whispering in her ear, "You have such a kind heart, Serena. I've never met anyone like you before. I cannot understand how anyone could do that to someone as sweet as you. I know I've just me you, but my heart breaks every time I see you like this. I wish I could help you forget about this man so no one would ever have to see you like this."

She looked up at him with surprise, but smiled at the thought of how much he cared. "Darien you are the most caring person I know and it scares me how much I trust you. I'm falling for you fast Darien and I'm afraid you won't catch me."

He was surprised at her comment, but only brought her closer to him. He felt the exact same way. Her arms went around him and clung to him tightly. _I can't keep lying to her. She trusts me and has already experienced mistrust. I have to tell her the truth._

"Serena, there's something I have to tell you that I have wanted to tell you for a while now."

She stopped him before he could continue by putting her fingers lightly to his lips, "You don't have to say anything Darien. Please just hold me for a while and let's enjoy this day."

He cupped her face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes. "I love you Serena." Then he kissed her passionately with all the true love his had for her. Never had he meant anything as much as he meant this. All the times he had replied "I love you" to Beryl; he never meant it like this.


	4. Falling Deeper

_**Over the next few weeks they were inseparable. They spent their days riding with Serenity and Endymion, growing closer to each other as Serenity and Endymion were. They spent the days finding out more about each other as they shared more than they ever thought they could. They grew deeper in love with each increasing moment as they watched sunsets an sunrises together. He never laid a hand on her because he respected her way too much to pressure her when she had been through so much. Instead they spent their time in each other's arms, flirting and holding each other until they were forced to return to reality. All the while he tried over and over the find the words to tell Serena the truth, but each time he saw her, the thought was completely forgotten. Each time he returned home without having doing so with his wedding growing increasingly closer.**_


	5. Discovered

_**Today was the day Darien was to tell Serena the truth. He had let it drag on for too long. He didn't understand why he didn't just break it off with Beryl, but for some reason he felt Serena should know first. He just feared how she would react. He was so in love with her and did not want to lose her. He prayed she would understand.**_

_**As soon as he stepped out of the car he saw her running towards him. His heart was pounding as he got out and walked to her.**_

"_**Darien!" she called out.**_

_**She was about to jump in his arms like she had done so many times before when she was stopped by a screeching voice.**_

"_**Darien!" cried Beryl.**_

_**Darien's heart stopped and it became hard for him to swallow as he turned to the familiar voice. Serena stood by his side and stared confused.**_

"_**So this is who you've been sneaking off to see? You've been cheating on me all this time."**_

_**Serena was confused, "Who are you?"**_

"_**I'm Darien's fiancé you whore. I don't understand how-."**_

_**Serena didn't hear anything after that as her heart seemed to be ripped in two. He has a fiancé. Darien lied to me too. He had a fiancé this whole time. **_**It had happened to her again. She was deceived again by another man that she was in love with and thought loved her. Serena was determined to not let her brokenness show as she quickly thought of a story and turned on her smile as she knew all too well how to do.**

**She smiled, "Oh so you're the fiancé that Darien has been boasting about."**

**Beryl stopped and stared as did Darien. "What?" they both said in unison.**

"**Yeah," she turned and looked up at Darien with her smile, "Darien we might as well tell her about the surprise. I don't want you to get in trouble."**

"**What surprise?" asked Beryl, intrigued now.**

**Darien watched in horror as he could do nothing as she hid behind her smile, "Oh, Darien has been seeing me for the past week about buying you a wedding present," she swallowed, "a horse. He just has been taking so long because he wants to pick out the right one for you. I'm sorry for all the trouble and confusion we must have caused you. You must have been so worried. He loves you very much and I have found the perfect horse for you. Her name is Serenity."**

**Darien held a horrified look at took a step to reach for Serena, "No, Serena-."**

**She turned and smiled at him, "The secret's already out Darien. I'd rather ruin the surprise than your love."**

**Darien felt a stab at his heart every time she mentioned "their love" and it only hurt worse as he watched her continue her charade.**

"**She's a lovely horse that loves everyone. I hope you will enjoy her." She turned to Beryl. "Congratulations on your upcoming wedding. May I ask when it is?"**

**Beryl was excited to talk about herself, as she always had. "Oh it's on Saturday. It's going to be beautiful. Do you think I can have my horse by then?"**

**Serena felt her heart tear to shreds. **_**Not only is he engaged, but he is getting married in two days**_**. However, she would not allow her pain to show. "Of course, I will just need one of you to come back tomorrow to fill out the paperwork."**

"**Darien you can do that," Beryl ordered.**

**His eyes had never left Serena's, "Okay," he choked out with resentment.**

**Serena turned to Beryl. "I hope your wedding is wonderful. I know you two will be happy."**

**Beryl smiled a greasy smile and turned to walk to her car. "I'll see you at home Darien."**

**Darien still had not stopped looking at Serena. He did not even notice when Beryl pulled away.**

"**Serena, I-."**

"**See you tomorrow Darien," she said with a smile and turned away and walked toward the stable. When she felt Darien was out of ear shot she leaned up against the back side of the stables and slid down the wall. The tears that she had been holding in, could no longer be held and she cried softly.**

**Darien wanted to follow her and try to explain, but he knew he couldn't. He knew she would be crying and it killed him that he couldn't do anything about it. **_**I'm so stupid. I should have told her when I had the chance. She'll never trust me again or any man probably. How could I do this? I just lost the most perfect and precious woman in the world. **_**He cursed himself as he drove home and replayed the scenario repeatedly in his head letting his heart break over and over as he thought about how he lost her again and again.**


	6. Forgive me

When he got home he was greeted with enthusiasm by Beryl. "You got me a horse. I can't believe it!" She embraced him and kissed him, but he stood unresponsive. "What's wrong? I'm sorry for ruining the surprise. You're not mad at me are you?"

Darien did not respond, but only continued to stare past her as he shuffled across the living room. "It's your fault you know. You were sneaking around and avoiding me, what was I supposed to think?"

Darien glared at her momentarily then continued to walk upstairs silently as she continued to yell at him. He began to try and think of what he could say to Serena, trying desperately to find words, but all he could do was put his face in his hands as he sat on the edge of his bed. "Serena, forgive me," he said softly to himself.


	7. Not Strong Enough

The next day Darien decided to leave early to see Serena. He did not sleep well at all and still had not figured out what he was going to say to her. He parked his car further down the road and decided to walk towards the stable to try and gather his thoughts. When he arrived there he heard Serena's sad voice and stopped to hid behind the stable and listen. 

She was trying hard to suppress her tears. "I'm sorry Serenity. I just can't look at you anymore without being heart broken. I know this isn't your fault and I'm such a bad person for it, but my heart can't take it anymore. I'm not strong enough to keep you." She could no longer control her tears. 

Darien stood in silence and painfully listened as she continued.

"I guess some people are not meant to have someone to love and love them as much in return. Serena, don't look at me like that! I'm sorry, I really am. I hope these people will treat you right. Change is a good thing." She spoke as if she was trying to convince herself as well. "I'm sorry that you won't be able to be with Endymion anymore."

Her last sentences were blurted out in fragments. Her tears came out uncontrollably. Serenity's face showed sadness as well, but she instead comforted Serena by nuzzling her nose against her cheek as if to say, "It's will be okay, I understand."

"Come on Serenity, let's get out of here. I don't want to see him yet."

She began to saddle up Serenity, but caught a glimpse of her face and looked over at Endymion. He was strangely quiet as if he knew what was going on as well. She stopped and took off Serenity's saddle and said quietly, "You don't deserve this."

Without further hesitation, she let Serenity out of her stall and went to Endymion's and did the same. Endymion immediately ran over to Serenity and nuzzled up next to her.

Meanwhile Darien struggled to listen and understand what was going on. He heard a lot of hoof steps and was waiting for Serena to ride off. _I'll just wait for her in the stable until she gets back. Maybe then I'll figure out something to say._

Serena watched them for a little bit then leaned in and quietly spoke to them both. "Run, and never look back. You guys deserve to be happy." With that she hit Serena and Endymion and they took off running. Serenity was hesitant at first, but reluctantly left.

Darien listened as the horses galloped away. _That's weird. Why would she take Endymion too? Probably for Serenity's sake. _After they were out of ear shot he decided to go inside the stable and wait for Serena, but to his surprise Serena was still watching the horses run away. He stopped in his tracks.

"Serena," he gasped.

Serena froze and turned around slowly, revealing her tear-streaked face. Never had a face looked more distraught. Darien's heart instantly split in two just at the sight. Even with her eyes welled up with tears, her beauty remained.

"Serena, I-," he couldn't put words together.

"I'm sorry Darien. I couldn't do it. I had to let them go. Please tell your wife I'm sorry."

"She's not my wife. Serena, please let me explain," he pleaded as he reached for her.

She pulled back. Her voice was soft and sad, "There's nothing to explain. I understand. You must have just pitied me or-."

"No Serena," he grabbed her hands and painfully looked into her tearing face. "I love you, I do. I've never felt this way about anyone. Not Beryl, not anyone. I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid I might lose you. Serena, please believe me."

Serena gently pulled away and he reluctantly let her slip through his hold. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I've been lied to so much Darien, that I don't know what to believe anymore." She turned away from him, "Please just leave me alone. You've done enough to my heart for the pain to last a life time."

Darien's heart tore a little more at that comment. Tears began to form at his eyes for the first time since his childhood. He could not control them any longer. He was about to lose the only woman he had ever cared about and it was entirely his fault.

He choked words through his tears, "Serena, please forgive me. I'm so sorry. I don't want to lose you. I love you more than anything."

Her tone was steady and soft, "I just met you. I know what you wanted. Please, just leave my heart alone."

He hung his head and started the slow walk towards his car, but he stopped and suddenly ran toward Serena in a last attempt to get her back. He wrapped her in his arms and said, "I love you Serena, I do." Then he kissed her deeply before she had a chance to respond.

She wanted so much for the kiss to never end. She really did believe him, but she forced herself to push him off.

"You are getting married tomorrow. I will not get in between you and your fiancé. That is something that I could never do." With those last words she took off running, trying to run away from everything that had happened to her.

He watched her as her figure slowly grew smaller in the distance and his heart rose a little in his chest. _She loves me. I know it._ Then he ran down the long road to his car and sped back to his house. He knew what he had to do and he was finally going to do it.


	8. The Perfect Plan

Beryl met Darien at the door, "Did you get my horse all situated? Okay, I was thinking that-."

Darien held up his hand to stop her and took a deep breathe before he started, "Beryl I need to talk to you."

Her face turned to a confused scowl, thinking that he somehow ruined her present, "about what?" she asked in an icy tone.

He walked passed her and didn't turn around while he continued, "I can't marry you Beryl. I'm sorry that I've waited so long to tell you, but I can't go through with it. I don't love you and I'm not sure if we ever have loved each other."

"You're breaking up with me the day before our wedding?! But what about everything we've done and bought-?"

"It's better now than to wait until we get divorced. Beryl we would never be happy together. We're never happy together now. It's over, I'm sorry."

Darien left abruptly and found somewhere to stay for the night to allow Beryl to cool down and let this settle in.

Beryl, however, had other ways to get over this episode; for it was shortly after that she received a call from her friend, Jake.

"Hello!" she answered the phone angrily.

"Beryl, hey it's Jake."

"What do you want?!"

"I just thought you might want to know where Darien has been hanging around these past few weeks."

"I already know; he's been at the stables."

"Yeah, but did you know he was been being friendly with the girl who watches over those stables."

"What do you mean?" he tone turning to ice and her eyes narrowing.

"You know what I mean Beryl, think about it."

"I KNEW IT! I knew that bastard was cheating on me. So this is why he wants to break the wedding off. He wants to be with that tramp!"

"Wait, your wedding is off?" he asked intrigued with a hint of happiness.

"Jake do you think you can find this girl for me. I need to make Darien and this slut pay."

"No problem. Let's just say I have had some good times with this girl. I know her more than you think."

"Perfect," she said with a greasy smirk, "you know where to meet me then. And if Darien really wants this tramp, he'll follow her right into our little trap."


	9. Too Trusting

Serena was sitting inside the empty stable crying softly to herself when she heard a familiar slimy voice.

"Why so glum Serena?"

She looked up in fear to face the first man to cause her pain. "Jake-What are you doing here?"

"I've missed you Serena. I miss being with you."

"I was never with you," she said coolly trying to keep her composure.

"Come on Serena. Why can't you just forget what happened in the past. We can start over." He went to her and gently held her.

She wanted so much for someone to make her pain go away so she gave into him. She looked up at him and allowed him to kiss her. It felt so wrong, but she needed a way to forget Darien. Suddenly, without warning, a rag was placed over her mouth. She tried to scream, but her body was already collapsing in a dark fog and her world was spinning as she caught the last glimpse of an evil smirk.


	10. Pay Back

When Serena woke up she found herself alone in a dark room tied up to a chair with her mouth covered. She tried to scream for help, but the bandanna muffled her scream. She tried with all her might to break free, but she was bound too tightly.

"It's no use, Serena. You're not going anywhere and there's no one around to help you."

Serena saw Beryl walk up to her with a smirk on her face. Beryl's hand came across her face which mad the room echo, making her face whip to the side.

"You're going to pay for stealing Darien from me."

Serena's face looked confused. She wanted to defend herself, but she could only here her muffled self in her pathetic attempts to reason with Beryl.

"Don't pretend like you did nothing. It's your fault Darien broke off the wedding. He was sleeping with you-Don't shake your head at me. I know everything about you two. I had Jake keep an eye out for me."

Beryl smiled when she saw the look on Serena's face as her eyes widened. "Yes Jake, I've heard that you and Jake have had quite some time together. What do you say Jake. Would you like to take advantage of our tied up prisoner here?"

Jake stepped back slowly out from the shadows. "Why I would love to," he said with his smirk and his glowing eyes. "It would be just like old times," he licked his lips.

Serena struggled even more to get out as they both laughed. Jake began to caress Serena's face, but she squirmed and pulled her face away. Jake grabbed her face and watched her tears fall. "Don't cry Serena. It will be great, I promise. It always is. Isn't that right Beryl?"

She chuckled, "you were always one of the best…next to Darien that is."

Serena did not know how much more her heart could take. _Why couldn't they just kill me? It would be so much easier and better._

Jake leaned down to kiss Serena's trembling lips when a fist met his face.

Serena looked up to see Darien standing there with his fists cocked and his muscles quivering through his shirt. After Darien saw that Jake was on the floor he knelt next to Serena.

"Serena, are you okay?" he pulled the bandanna from her face and saw her eyes grow large with fear.

"Darien, watch out!"

Darien turned as Jake's fist came across his cheek. Before he could get up, a foot crashed against his side. He crumpled in pain as Jake continued to kick him over and over. He heard Serena screaming for Jake to stop, but her cries went unanswered.

"Get up you wimp!" Jake taunted.

Darien started to get up, but Jake's fist sent him back down. Darien began to spit out blood like crazy and blood streamed down his face from a gash under his left eye as he struggled to turn around. He dodged Jake's kick that was aimed for his side again and kicked Jake's feet out from under him. Darien stood and started toward Serena, but this time he was stopped by Beryl.

"Beryl, what are you doing here?" Before he could do anything she kneed him in the groin which brought him to his knees as he yelled out in pain on the floor.

"I'm getting pay back," she said cruelly.

"Stop please. Please stop this. You're killing him!"

But Jake and Beryl both ignored her cries as Jake held up Darien by his shirt and repeatedly punched him in the face and stomach. Darien grew fainter with each blow and each moment.

"Please," Serena begged and cried, "I'll do anything you want just stop, please. Please, anything!" Tears poured from her face as she watched Darien get beaten.

Jake suddenly stopped and turned toward Serena. A slimy smile spread across his face. "Anything you say?" dropping Darien.

Darien landed with a loud thud on the floor. His body torn and defeated. Serena swallowed hard and watched Darien breathing heavily on the floor. "Only if you promise not to hurt him. Promise you'll let him go and I'll do anything."

"All right then," he said slyly creeping up to Serena, "Why don't we put on a little show for everyone then?"

"What do you mean?" she asked frightfully.

He walked up to her with his smirk still present and caressed her face which made her recoil with disgust. "Well, there is one thing that I have never had and that is you. I haven't gotten any action from you and we know how everybody loves to watch action."

Her eyes widened, "No, I can't do that. Not in front of-."

He interrupted and started over to Darien, "Or you can watch me torture and maybe even kill _him_."

She began to cry and yelled, "No! I'll do anything you want." She dropped her head in defeat.

He turned back to her, "I knew you'd come to your senses. Any attempt to disobey me and I'll kill him."

This made her cry even more, "Just please promise to let him go unharmed."

"Of course."

Darien tried to speak, "Serena, No! Don't let him do that to you," he croaked out.

She hung her head sadly and spoke softer, "I have to."


	11. It Gets Better

Jake untied Serena and Serena followed his lead and listened. She was told to sit on a desk and wait and she did so, while Jake tied Darien to a chair so he wouldn't get in the way. "I want to make sure that you have an extra special seat for this show me and your girlfriend are about to put on. Make sure you don't fall asleep, you won't want to miss anything." He gave an evil laugh.

Serena began to cry more and more as Jake came up to her and began to caress her body. He began to kiss her neck and stick his hands up her shirt while Serena sat there crying. Darien watched in horror as Jake searched for Serena's lips, but she refused to let them be found until Jake grabbed her face and forced his kiss upon her. After that he slowly began to lift off her shirt and roughly kiss her breasts and grope her. Tears continued to stream down her face while he undid her shorts and slid them down her legs. Her body was rigid as she was being violated. He started to caress her thighs, but he was interrupted by Beryl.

"Do I have to sit here and watch this too? Can't I have something too? This was my plan after all."

Jake growled angrily, "Just take him into the room or something."

"You have to help me. I can't lift him by myself."

Jake angrily left Serena after whispering in her ear, "If you move I'll kill him and you," then helped carry the half conscious Darien into a separate room.

Serena sat in the dark by herself. _Darien, I'm so sorry, but I can't bear the thought of you being tortured and killed. But I wonder what will happen after this is all over. I can't take that chance though._

Her thoughts were interrupted by Jake, "Now where were we?"

He did not hesitate, but slipped her bra off and cupped his hands over her breasts. Serena yelled out in pain as he roughly squeezed them. Next he slid her panties off and spread her legs. Serena began to tremble in fear as he lowered his face and started licking her everywhere slowly. She began to cry hard in disgust and wanted so much for it to stop.

"It feels good doesn't it?"

"Please stop this Jake. Please!"

But instead he turned her around and quickly dropped his pants and boxers and began to linger behind her. He leaned next to her, "this is fun isn't it? It gets better."

She felt him brushing against her and braced herself with fear for him to penetrate her.


	12. Unlikely Heroes

Jake was about to thrust himself inside her when the loud screech of two angry horses interrupted them

Jake was about to thrust himself inside her when the loud screech of two angry horses interrupted them. It was Serenity and Endymion.

Jake was knocked out right away by the crazily flying hooves of Endymion. Serenity trotted over quickly to Serena to make sure she was alright. Serena stared at the chestnut horse for a little while before she registered what had just happened. "How in the world-?" She shook her head and decided that she should be worried about other things rather than pondering the mystery of these two horses. Serena quickly put her clothes back on and hugged Serenity.

"Thank you guys so much. I have to find Darien."

She ran immediately to the door of the room, but stopped suddenly and went to Jake instead. She rummaged through his pockets to find his phone and called the police and explained her situation. After hanging up with the police, she ran to the room again and busted through the door. She saw Beryl standing over Darien's half naked body.

"How did you escape!?"

"Get off of him!" Serena rushed to Darien to assure him that she was there and see if he was okay. Darien was barely conscious, but smiled faintly at the sight and sound of Serena. The moment was interrupted when Serena felt a cold barrel on the back of her head.

"Step away. I don't know how you escaped, but you will never take my Darien from me," she said icily.

"Why are you doing this Beryl?" she pleaded as she got to her feet slowly.

"You stole Darien from me you whore."

"I didn't do anything. I had no idea you we're together. If I would have known I would have never gotten involved."

"Liar!"

"Doing this isn't going to solve anything. You're just going to push him farther away. Plus you will go to jail." Serena tried to turn to face her, but Beryl pressed the gun harder into her neck making Serena stumble a little.

"Not if I don't get caught."

"I've already called the police Beryl. They're on their way." The gun lightened on Serena's neck allowing her to turn and face Beryl.

Beryl's face looked frightened. She pointed the gun at Serena, "Then I'll take you with me."

Serena froze and silently prayed to herself for help. Suddenly the sound of Endymion and Serenity pierced the silent air which distracted Beryl for a second. She did not see Darien come over and shove her against the wall with his last bit of strength. Serena acted on this and grabbed the gun from Beryl as Darien collapsed on the floor. Serena lifted it to Beryl's face and threatened her, "You will go to jail for this. Now get into that closet. GO!" she ordered pointing the gun at a small broom closet.

Beryl hurried into the vacant closet and Serena barricaded the door. When she was satisfied that Beryl wouldn't get through, she put the gun down and went to Darien and waited. She sat next to him and brushed his hair back gently. "Hang in there Darien, please. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have trusted Jake, but I wanted so much to be with someone. I was tired of being alone. I'm sorry for everything. I ruined your marriage and almost got you killed." She hung her head and softly cried.

Darien wanted to comfort her more than anything; his heart was breaking at the sight of hear tears and the sound of her cries. He wanted to explain that nothing was her fault, but his fault, but he could not speak. Instead he used what strength he had and struggled to lift his hand to her face, but the door burst open before his hand reached her, falling before she saw.


	13. Don't Go, Not Yet

The police had rushed in and started questioning Serena right away

The police had rushed in and started questioning Serena right away. Serena explained what happened and told them where the gun was and where Beryl and Jake were. The police retrieved the gun first then arrested Beryl when they opened the closet. When they found Jake he was still unconscious so they waited until they revived him to arrest him. It didn't take long for an ambulance to arrive in order to take Darien to the hospital. When Serena finished the report she begged the police to let her ride in the ambulance with Darien and seeing her face, they agreed. She held Darien's hand the entire time, but was forced to fill out paper work in the waiting room as soon as they arrived in the hospital. After much pacing in the halls they finally told her he would be fine and that she should go home. First she wanted to see him so they reluctantly let her in even though it was way past visiting hours. When she got inside Darien was asleep so she tried her best not to wake him. She walked over slowly and knelt next him and whispered in his ear.

"I cannot thank you enough for rescuing me Darien," a tear fell down her face as she listened to his soft breathing. "I love you," then she kissed him softly on the lips and left.

Darien stirred a little, but she turned around before it happened and didn't notice. She was long gone before Darien completely woke up. When he finally woke a nurse was present.

"Nurse?" his voice was a little rough.

"Oh, hi, you're awake. How are you feeling dear?" she asked as she was cleaning up.

"I'm fine, um, is there anyone waiting for me?"

"No, I'm sorry dear."

Darien turned to the window slowly and stared out, "Oh."

The nurse remembered suddenly at the sight of his sadness, "But there was someone here for a while."

Darien turned quickly and started asking questions really fast. "Really, who was she? Where is she? When can I-."

The nurse laughed," Whoa, whoa, calm down. You've had a long day. I'm not sure what her name was, but she was here for quite awhile, but we had to send her home. She insisted that she see you even though we don't allow non family members to stay passed certain hours. She had gone through a lot so we let her in for a little while, but she left about a half an hour ago."

Darien's heart rose as thoughts flooded his mind. She was here and I missed it. I have to see her now. "When can I get out of here? I have to find her!" He was straining to get up.

"Whoa, you're to not going anywhere for a while. You need to rest. You've been through a lot and you have stay the night at least and we'll see how tomorrow is."

"Please, please, I have to find her."

"Sir, I can't do anything about this. You are going to have to stay here. It's not up to me and I can't change anything."

Darien frustratingly rolled over and turned his thoughts to Serena. _Serena, please don't go anywhere. There's so much I have to say and need to say_. Before he knew it he was asleep and the next day came quickly.


	14. A Desperate Search

After a few days of recovering in the hospital, Darien was free to return home. When Darien got home he found that the house had been thrashed. _Beryl must have gone on a rampage when I left._ He walked around his place as if he was in a trance. His feet almost dragged on the ground as he stared around in a zombie state. He was empty inside and walked around in hopes to find that that could make him whole again. It was as if he was waiting for Serena to pop around the corner, but of course she never did. _How could this have happened? Serena, I'm nothing without you. I have to find her._ After finally finding himself and coming back down to earth, he decided to go and find her. He freshened up and got ready to meet her. He prayed he would find her as he quickly left.

Darien sprinted out of his car almost before he fully stopped when he arrived at the stables. His heart sank when he found that Serena was not there. _Where else could she be?_ He had no idea where she lived or anything. Serenity and Endymion were not there either so he began to fear that she had left for good. _No, it can't be. Please don't let that be true._

Darien began to look frantically for her, calling her name and running around like a wild man desperately trying to find her. He was about to give up when he thought he should check the place that they had first spent in each other's arms; the place by the stream. He ran into that direction and stopped when he got closer when he thought he heard the sound of horses. He walked up slowly, trying to control his breathing so he could hear better. His heart rose a little when he saw Serenity and Endymion lying next to each other, but he did not see Serena. He walked up and scanned everywhere, but didn't see her. Serenity and Endymion gave him a friendly neigh as he approached, but they both remained on the ground. _Could she have let them go free?_


	15. Whether You Like it or Not

Sorry about the wait you guys, but I couldn't find my ending so I had to go from memory and I'm still not satisfied...oh well I couldn't keep you guys waiting anymore. ENJOY!!

* * *

"Darien?" he heard a soft voice say. He turned around slowly to set his eyes upon the lovely face that filled his dreams and emptiness.

Her face left him speechless. "Serena, I-…" Words wouldn't seem to come to him. He thought she wasn't there and he wasn't prepared.

She was still looking up at him with the same expression. He could see the deep sadness that was still in her expression. "Darien what are you doing here."

His voice suddenly returned, "Serena I had to see you."

"Why"

"Serena how can you ask that? You know how I feel about you."

"I don't even know you," she answered quickly and coldly and turned away to start walking away.

But he took a quick step forward and put his hand on her shoulders, "Serena."

She stopped, but didn't turn to him.

"Serena I love you. I'm sorry about everything that happened, but what we had was real. I never meant anything more in my life when I said I loved you. I have never felt this way about anyone."

Her voice was still cold, "And I bet you've never done this to anyone either? Well if that's how you treat people you say you feel so strongly about then I don't want any part of it."

Darien's eyes began to water as tears tried to force their way from his eyes. "Serena, I'm sorry. I should have told you, but I thought if I did I would lose you."

"Well you did anyway."

He finally turned her to face him and saw that she had been crying. He cupped her face in his hands and gave her a half-hearted smile as he spoke. "No Serena," he said calmly, "I almost lost you, and I thank God that you are safe now. I could go on living happily for the rest of my life to know that you're safe and happy even if you don't want to be with me." A tear escaped from his eye which made Serena's throat tighten when she saw it.

Darien wiped away her fresh tears and still held his smile. "I guess I didn't tell you or Beryl because I was afraid of being alone. But I'm not afraid anymore because I got to be with the most wonderful person I have and will ever meet."

Serena still couldn't say anything. She could only stare as more tears fell down her cheeks.

"I love you Serena, more than you'll ever know. I don't need you to say it back. I just need you to know."

Then he swiftly put his arms around her and pulled her to him in an embrace. He held her tightly to his chest as more tears escaped from his tightly squeezed eyes. It still hurt, but he meant what he said. Her arms were still at her side and he realized that he would never have her again, but to his surprise she wrapped her arms around him and returned the embrace.

When she finally found her voice she spoke, "Darien," he started to pull back to look at her, but she tightened her hold on him. "I'm so glad you're okay. I was so scared," she whispered.

She pulled back and let him look at her. "Thanks to you," he smiled.

Her throat tightened again when she saw that he had been crying more and took a step back in surprise. Darien saw that and took it that she had confirmed her choice to leave.

"Well, I'll leave you alone now Serena. I'm sorry to have bothered you when I know that you wanted me to stay away. And I'm so sorry for everything I've done. I understand your decision and hope you find someone who will-," his rambling was cut off by Serena's lips when she stepped forward and pulled his lips to hers and kissed him hard. He immediately embraced her and kissed her back with the same intensity.

"I'm not goi-," Darien pulled her back into the kiss before she could finish, making her kiss him even deeper.

Their eyes slowly opened as they pulled apart to stare at each other. It was as if the past week had never happened.

Darien caressed her cheek softly, "Serena, will you be with me?"

She smiled up at his sapphire eyes, "As long as you'll have me."

He pulled her to him and lifted her into the air, "I'll never let you go again." She laughed in delight as he twirled her in the air and brought her down softly as his attention was brought back to the two horses laying by the stream. "Look, those two haven't even moved."

Serena saw Serenity and Endymion nuzzled up next to each other in the same position. She laughed, "I think they knew this was going to happen."

"Really? Do you think they know what's going to happen next or later on with us?"

Serena laughed again, "I don't know, maybe you should ask."

"Hmm…Maybe I will. Hey you guys? Do you think Serena is going to kiss me right now? You do?!"

She giggled as Darien shrugged an said, "Well you heard them." So Serena gave him a peck on the lips.

Her giggling continued as she turned to leave and run, but he grabbed her back to him. "You are not getting away with that." He pulled her face to him and captured her lips in a toe-curling kiss.

The kiss left her breathless and weak and his voice only made her shudder more. "Now, how about we finally go on a real date this Saturday?" he whispered.

She finally found herself and pulled back. "Oh I'm sorry Darien, I already have a date." She continued as she saw Darien raise an eyebrow. "Yeah, well you were taking so long getting out of the hospital that I just couldn't wait any longer and said yes to someone already."

Darien stared at her with his eyebrow still raised. This made Serena a little nervous. "Ok, ok, I'll cancel."

Darien continued to stare at her and surprised her by throwing her over his shoulder before walking down the road.

"Darien! What are you doing?!" She laughed as she pounded her fists playfully on his back.

"We're going on a date whether you like it or not. I'm sorry, but you're stuck with me. I've gone through too much to let you go now"

Serena's laughter filled the air; there were no complaints from her. As the couple headed down the road the two horses looked at each other before giving a loving neigh and heading off to follow.

THE END


	16. AN A Sequel?

Author's Note: I would love to do a sequel, but I would need help with where this story should go after that. I don't want to ramble on in a happy ending. I would need some ideas of problems that would arise and such. If you guys could shoot me some ideas, I would be happy to oblige and make you guys a sequel. : )

Thank you all so much for reading!!


	17. It's Starts With One

A/N: Well I decided to just keep going from where I left off...I hope you guys like it...don't worry, things will start rolling again shortly...or at least when I get back from London in a few weeks. :D I'M SO EXCITED

* * *

When the two love birds reached the stables, Darien finally put Serena down. She couldn't keep the smile off her face as much as she tried to seem annoyed at the fact that he carried her the entire way. There was silence between the two as they stared into each other's eyes. Neither of them made a move; not wanting to ruin the moment that they had. However, the sound of trotting hooves snapped them from their trance.

"I'd better put those two back in their stables," Serena finally said still feeling faint from looking at his gorgeous sapphire eyes.

Darien could only nod as she went to the stable and came back with rope. Her beauty never ceased to amaze him and again he found himself awestruck much like the time when he first met her.

"U-uh, I-I'll help you," he managed.

Serena finished with her loops around Serenity and Endymion when Darien finally approached her and took the rope that held Endymion. A smile crept across her face when she saw the effect that she had on Darien, but she did her best to hide it from him.

Darien followed her in silence guiding Endymion. When he led the charcoal horse to its usual stall Darien struggled to keep a hold on the now frantic horse. Endymion thrashed around wildly trying desperately to stay out of that stable. Darien tried to steady the horse with his words and grip, but that only caused Endymion to struggle more. The struggle from both stopped when a soft voice floated over to them.

"Darien," he looked over to see Serena holding Serenity in a bigger stall that he'd never seen before. "Endymion stays in here with Serenity now."

Darien looked back at the horse that now held something close to a scowl on its face and finally led it to the correct stall. When Serena saw Darien's pondering face she finally explained.

"I had the wall to this stall knocked down so they could be together."

"You mean Endymion's owner let you do that?"

Serena tried to ignore the question as she filled the troughs, but Darien wouldn't let her. "Serena?"

"I bought Endymion." She knew what Darien was going to ask next so she continued to prolong the question. "I couldn't keep them from each other anymore and I knew the owner didn't treat Endymion right so it only seemed like the right thing to do."

"How much did that cost you Serena?"

She wouldn't look at his face; she stayed busy making sure Serenity and Endymion had everything they needed. "Well the owner was actually glad to get rid off him so it wasn't that bad. Don't worry about it Darien"

After closing the door she stiffened when she backed into a hard chest. Her breath caught when he spoke over her shoulder. His voice was stern, "I will always worry about you. How much did it cost you Serena?" he repeated.

She swallowed and took a deep breath before answering. "Everything," she whispered and dropped her head.

"Serena-," he started in a scolding voice.

She spun around quickly to stop him. "Darien, I had to! I couldn't just sit back when I knew Endymion would be better off with me."

He shook his head as he let out a sigh. "So what does everything mean?" He saw her face what the answer was. "Serena did you lose your apartment?" She nodded like a scared child. "You're car?" She nodded again. "Where are you staying then and how can you afford to take care of the horses?"

"I have enough money for that plus I get paid to take care of other horses."

He was almost growling now, "You didn't answer my first question, where are you living?"

She dropped her gaze and answered quietly, "In a motel not to far from here."

She stared at him with her child-like gaze and waited for him to say something. "Come on," he grabbed her waist guiding her to follow.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to get your stuff. You're going to live with me."

Serena stopped, "What? No, I c-can't do that."

Darien turned to her, "I will not have you staying in a motel when I have room for you in my house."

"Darien I can't. I-It's not right. I barely know you a-and-," she was nervously trying to get the words out.

"Serena, this has nothing to do with our relationship and us living together. This is about you needing a place to stay. I'm not trying to pressure you to do anything, I just want you safe and the safest place is with me right now."

Serena opened her mouth to try to argue, but Darien wouldn't let her. "That's the end of it Serena. You are going to live with me even if I have to carry you over there by myself again."

Serena dropped her head in defeat and let Darien take her to get her things from her hotel.

His arms went around Serena, wrapping her in a tight embrace. "Serena, everything will be fine I promise. I won't pressure you into anything. I know what you've been through and I would never do anything like that." He took her face gently in her hands and lifted her eyes to his. "I love you Serena."

Suddenly everything that she had been worrying about seemed foolish. Her body relaxed in his arms and a smile spread across her face as she pulled his lips down to hers. "I know Darien. I love you too." She couldn't help, but feel excited about the fact that she was going to live with Darien now. Inside she felt like a little school girl again at the thought of being with Darien more often. _Maybe we'll sleep in the same bed. Oh what am I saying? First I was worried about moving in being wrong, now I want to sleep with him. I MEAN in the same bed. _She sighed to herself. _Thank you Darien._

* * *

It would take several trips to gather her things with his tiny car so Darien decided to switch to his truck after they picked up the first load.

"I'm sorry to put you through this Darien," Serena apologized for the hundredth time.

"Serena, stop apologizing. It's nothing to be sorry about."

When Darien opened the door to let Serena, he was reminded of the bomb that seemed to go off in his house. Serena looked around at the broken furniture and fallen paintings around the living room. There where scattered clothes, torn up pillows and magazines as well as plenty holes in the walls. In the kitchen broken dishes littered the floor. "Woah, remodeling?" Serena joked.

"Yeah, I guess Beryl got a little upset about everything."

"Heh," she laughed, "a little?" She walked around the living room as best she could, but found it impossible not to trip over everything. "Why don't you get the other things while I start to clean up?"

He embraced her from behind and kissed her cheek. "But I don't want to leave you."

Serena giggled, "I'll be right here Darien; don't be dumb."

He kissed her ears playfully. "I'm not dumb," he said defensively.

She turned around in his embrace and brushed her lips across his, "I know. I better get started."

When he returned with the rest of Serena's things he was shocked to open the door up to a almost spotless living room. The sound of clinking glass could be heard from the kitchen which meant that Serena was tackling her next room. "Serena! You didn't have to do this," he complained when he saw her on her knees in the kitchen. He had to admit that he liked watching her in that position, perhaps a little too much. _You promised to make her feel comfortable here,_ he scolded himself.

"I know, but it's the least I can do to thank you for letting me stay here."

"I've think you've done enough for today. Leave the rest for tomorrow."

When Serena stood her back was to him which allowed him to embrace her from behind again. He kissed her ears which caused her to giggle some more.

"Darien stop," she giggled.

"I can't help it. You're so cute when you giggle and squirm like that." His fingers found her sides and added tickling to the list of torture.

"Please," she begged through her laughter.

"Alright," he said in reluctance. "It's getting late, can we start this up again tomorrow? We need to clean up the bedroom anyways before we get to bed."

Serena was a little unsure of what 'we' meant, but decided that she trusted Darien. She quickly finished picking up the rest of the glass and followed Darien upstairs, being careful not to trip over the broken pictures and paintings. She had to admit, she found it a little disturbing to see pictures of Beryl wrapped in the arms of Darien. She couldn't help the waves of jealousy that started to gather in her chest, but she quickly shooed the thoughts away.

They bedroom wasn't as much of a mess as they thought it would be. It was mostly scattered clothes and blankets that they easily picked up. When they finished, Darien went to his drawers to pull out a pair of boxers before turning to Serena. "I have some clothes that you can change into. I'm not sure what you want to wear so you can pick anything you want."

She felt a wave of relief and admired how gentleman like he was. When he left she pulled out a long white dress shirt of his and smiled a vixen smile as she put it on, removing everything but her panties. She fluffed her golden locks out to her liking and waited for Darien to return. When he came back he was wearing only boxers and stopped in his tracks when he saw Serena.

Serena did her best to keep the upper hand in the situation since the sight of his broad, muscular chest was making her heart race. She laughed when she saw the expression he had, "You said anything," she teased.

"That I did."

Despite her efforts, she couldn't stop staring at his bronze chest. _Wow, he looks good_. Her nerves got the best of her and she found herself regretting her choice of wearing the shirt. She was afraid of what would happen next.

Her heart only pounded more when Darien went over and scooped her up in his arms. Her breathing staggered as he walked over to the bed and laid her down gently, but it steadied, however, when he started tucking the blankets around her. When he started to leave she couldn't stop herself from disappointment.

"Where are you going?" It slipped out. No turning back now.

"To the living room to sleep on the couch, or what's left of it."

Serena suddenly felt foolish for ever doubting him. She found herself wanting him to stay with her though. _Just do it. Just ask him._ "But what will I cuddle with?" _Smooth._

Darien smiled, "I'll get you another pillow." He turned to leave knowing what she wanted.

"But! -a-a pillow doesn't hug back," she added innocently.

His smile turned into a smirk when he turned around, "Are you saying you want me to stay?"

She folded her arms defiantly, "Well if you want. I don't care."

Darien pretended to look hurt, "You don't. Fine, I'll just go then." He turned to leave again and couldn't hide the smile when he heard her.

"No please!," she said quickly.

Darien turned back to her, "So you do care."

"Fine I guess," she giggled.

Darien hit the lights and slid into bed next to her. Serena turned to him and smiled as she nuzzled against his bare chest. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and pulled her close to whisper in her ear. "You were scared weren't you?"

She was a little surprised that she had been discovered. "I'm sorry Darien, I just-."

"I know, You've been through a lot and you'll probably always question."

"Are you mad at me?" She tried to look up at his eyes through the dark.

He shook his head, "No, I'm just a little hurt that you don't trust me yet."

"I do trust you Darien, I'm sorry." She brought her lips to his to kiss him softly before she drifted asleep with her dreams full of what the future might hold for her.


	18. Things Change

Okay so first of all I am so so so so sorry it took me so long to update. I just didn't plan to do a sequel and I'm having a lot of trouble coming up with ideas and after many deleted tries I've settled on this one. I hope you guys enjoy and I really really really appreciate any tips and help you guys can offer. I look forward to your input and reviews and again I apologize.

* * *

When Darien woke he had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming when he looked down at the angel that he held in his arms. She looked so peaceful sleeping with her golden blonde hair sprawled out across the sheets and pillows. She looked like a goddess and he dare not disturb her.

He carefully slipped his arm out from Serena and kissed her on the head before getting up to shower and get ready for work. When he was finally ready, the blue eyed stirred, stretching her arms above her head with a smile on her face.

"I have to head into work Serena. I have to make sure things are settled at the office seeing as I haven't been there in a while."

"That's fine Darien. I'll just stay here and clean up."

Darien sat next to her and caressed her face lightly, "You don't have to do that. I can get someone to clean it instead."

She smiled up at him and attempted to cover his hand with her smaller one, "I'll be fine Darien. It's the least I can do, really."

He smiled in defeat, "Okay, but I'll try to make it back here for lunch."

Serena spent the day cleaning and tried her best to not be disappointed when Darien didn't make it home for lunch. Instead she fixed herself from what she could find in Darien's fridge.

The cleaning was coming along nicely though slow, but she couldn't help but feel a little down at the fact that she hadn't heard from Darien. _He's probably just busy._

In fact, the next few days seemed to only repeat in the same fashion. Darien would go off to work and promise to try to make it home for lunch, but never did. He never came home when he said he would either. He always came home much later. _He's probably just stressed at work. Yeah that's probably what it is because he hasn't been at work in a while._ But no matter how many excuses she came up, she couldn't shake off the weird feeling that something else was wrong. There was no denying it, when he asked her to stay with him she had not expected it to be this way. She thought living with him meant she would actually get to be with him more, but she was actually seeing less of him than she did before.

When Darien finally came home Serena wasn't there. He assumed she was at the stables considering that one of his cars was missing.

When he opened the door to his house his jaw immediately dropped. It was completely spotless. It looked almost better than before minus the missing spots of where furniture used to be. _That didn't take long, only a few days. Wow she did an amazing job._

His admiration was interrupted when his is phone chirped, "Hello?"

"Hey _Daaaaaaaaaarien_. So I heard that you and Beryl split. That's too bad." The voice was high pitched and drawn out.

Darien sighed inwardly, "Yeah it is, Anne."

"So you must be really upset. We should get together and get your mind off of things."

Darien shut his eyes tightly and brought his finger tips to the bridge of his nose, "I don't know Anne. I'm really busy and-."

"Oh nonsense Darien, you don't have to hide your feelings from me. It's obvious you need someone right now."

Right then he heard a car pull in his drive way and saw headlights shine on the house. Serena was about to walk in. Darien did the sensible thing. He panicked.

"Uh, listen Anne, I gotta go."

"Oh, but Darien we haven't set a date yet. How does tomorrow sound?"

"Sounds great, gotta go bye." Serena shut the front door just as Darien had closed his phone.

"Who was that?" she asked with a smile that peaked over the full paper bags she held in her arms.

"Uh, nobody," he quickly lied, "it was just someone from work." He rushed to grab the groceries from her hands to try to hide his expression. "Why don't I make you a dinner, I mean dinner. I'll make you dinner," he stuttered out trying to change the subject.

Serena ignored his nervousness and instead spent the night wondering why he was so quiet during dinner. This only added to her previous worries.

The next day Serena used the day to try and find another job. She felt like she was taking advantage of Darien. _Maybe that's why he was so quiet at dinner._ After making a few phone calls she hadn't really gotten any closer to finding anything that fit her interests. She dropped her head into her hands in exhaustion, "Ugh this is so frustrating…I need some coffee."

She turned the radio on in an attempt to clear her head as she strolled over to pour herself some coffee. She smiled at the song that came on and started moving her hips in rhythm, dancing around as she poured her coffee. The music was too loud for her to hear the door bell that rang a few times. In fact, it rang more like seven times. Little did she know, someone had let themselves inside the house. Instead she grabbed her coffee cup along with the paper and started to head upstairs as she softly mumbled the words to _Stuck in the Middle_.

"Daaaaarien cutie, is that you?" a voice sang out just as a brown haired girl appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. Serena dropped her cup of coffee which shattered on impact with the ground and let out a simultaneous scream along with the brown haired girl.

"What are you doing here?! Who are you?" Serena screamed.

"Me!? What about you? Darien didn't tell me that he hired a new maid," her tone suddenly turning condescending as she studied Serena's baggy clothes that she had slept in and her hair that was up in a messy bun. "He sure picked from the bottom of the barrel though."

Serena dropped her jaw in disbelief, "What? I'm not the-."

"Well, get to work then or whatever. I'll just wait in the living room until Darien gets home for our date."

"Excuse me? Your date?" Serena stared at her in disbelief. First this girl accuses her of being the maid then she claims she has a date with Darien, _her_ Darien. "I'll have you know that Darien and I are-."

The woman interrupted her again, "You know, for a maid you have done a very poor job. Look at this place, what happened to it? Everything is broken and a lot of things are missing. I bet you're stealing my Darien's stuff aren't you?"

Serena's blood was boiling now, "_Your_ Darien."

The girl snapped her head around glared at Serena with her brown eyes, "Yes, _my_ Darien." Suddenly realizing what Serena was trying for, she laughed. "Wait, you actually think that Darien would be interested in a girl like you." She laughed again at the thought that amused her so. "You and Darien, that's a laugh. You are nowhere near Darien's type. Darien needs a high class woman of his same status." She sized Serena up as she continued, "You, you are nothing, but a poor class woman not even worthy of being his help."

Serena swallowed at the words she was taking in. _Not of his class?_ But her thoughts were interrupted when the front door swung open revealing Darien in the door frame, holding his brief case.

"Darien!" the girl squealed and threw herself into Darien's arms before planting an unexpected kiss on his lips.

Darien's eyes shot open, too surprised to react. Her hands gripped his white work shirt as she whipped her head around to flash Serena a smug smile. "Anne, what are you doing?!" His eyes came landed on Serena's cerulean pools that were giving him a look that tugged at his heart. _What had happened? What had Anne done? Oh no Serena, please, I hope nothing happened._

"I was just waiting for you to get home so we could go on our date," Anne explained in innocent tone.

Darien pushed her back, "Date? What are you talking about? What date?"

"Why, the date we talked about yesterday. Now, let's go get you ready," she said putting her hands through his arm.

Darien removed her hand forcefully, "No Anne, we don't have a date nor do I want to date you."

Anne's jaw dropped with hurt, "What do you mean Darien?" She watched as he made his way over the Serena. "Ah! You mean you'd rather go out with your maid?"

Darien scrunched his brow and looked at Serena then to Anne. "My maid? Serena's not my maid, she's uh, uh I'm seeing her."

Serena couldn't help but feel warmth at what he said despite how confused she was feeling.

Anne's screeched with surprise, "What?! You just broke things off with Beryl and you're already with someone? But what about me? Why have you been leading me on all this time then?"

Darien felt Serena stiffen at his side. He hoped that he could smooth this misunderstanding out, if only Anne would leave. "Anne I have not ever led you on." Darien cut her off when he saw that she was going to retort. "No, Anne, please leave. I'm really busy and don't have time to argue about this." He kept his tone as calm and nice as possible.

Anne stared at him with her mouth open and her brown eyes full of hurt and anger. Her mouth opened and closed, trying to find something to say, but nothing came to her. Instead she turned on her heel and left in a huff, slamming the front door shut behind her.

Darien let out a sigh of relief when Anne finally left, but he was hesitant to turn around and face Serena. His carpet seemed more inviting as he searched for something to say to break the silence.

Serena turned her attention to the broken coffee cup on the ground and took her time gathering the pieces of the glass.

"Serena I-, it's not what-, she's not-," Darien failed miserably at with his stuttering attempts.

Serena stopped what she was doing and took a deep breath before making an attempt herself. "Darien, why am I here?" she asked without looking up.

Darien turned around at the sound of her voice and looked down at her kneeling form. "What do you mean Serena? I asked you to be here."

Serena sighed loudly and stood with the pieces of glass she gathered. "Yes, but why?" She threw the glass down in a near by trash container showing her irritation. "I mean, I never see you now. You're acting weird and now someone is showing up claiming you're setting up dates with her. Not to mention _kisses_ you right in front of me." She brought her hands to the side of her face, "It's- it's just a little frustrating. Too much is going on."

Darien quickly went to her and gathered her in his arms. "Serena there is nothing going on between me and Anne. She just called and showed up randomly." Serena rested her head against his chest realizing how much she missed him and being comforted like this. He seemed too distracted the last few days to hold her as he used to. Darien pulled apart slightly and gently lifted her chin so he could capture her gaze with his. "Serena, I love you and only you. No one can come between us. I'm sorry I haven't been around much lately. I'll try to make sure that changes."

Her eyes fluttered shut when his lips softly joined with hers. The kiss did relieve some of the tension she was feeling. _I hope you're right Darien. I want to believe that everything is fine. I hope you're right. _She tried to ignore the lack of detail in Darien's explanation. _Who was that girl?_


	19. Perfectly Wrong

Alright here it is! the next chapter. I'm so sorry it took so long, but I think I finally know where I want to go with this. Please forgive me if it takes a little bit for new chapters, but I'm school now and it's a little hectic with my harder classes. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it. I can't wait to see what you guys think. Thank you all so much for your reviews!! You guys are all the greatest! :D

* * *

The event in the living room played over and over in Darien's dreams that night. He couldn't imagine how Serena must have felt. It must have been so confusing with this all happening almost immediately after they had gotten things all settled. _Ugh, we didn't need this right now!_

After tossing and turning the entire night, Darien finally rolled out of bed earlier than usual, deciding he wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep. He decided he would get to work early that day in hopes that he could actually get home on time if not earlier, so he could spend some more time with Serena.

The sleeping figure in his bed stirred a little as if she subconsciously knew he was thinking of her. He gave a loving sigh before leaning down and kissing her softly on the forehead. _It's much too early to wake her up._

He felt the next best thing would be to leave a note for her so she wouldn't be too worried or upset when she realized that he wasn't there. After leaving on the nightstand next to her he gave her one last kiss before heading in to work.

A few hours later the sleeping blonde figure bolted upright when she finally awoke. The lack of warmth from the body that had been holding her all night confirmed her fears that Darien had already left. She dropped her head in disappointment and threw the comforter off her in frustration. _Why didn't he just wake me up?_

Out of the corner of her eye, however, she caught the sight of the note that he left her.

_Serena,_

_I'm sorry that I wasn't there to kiss you when you woke this morning, but I decided to head into work a little early today because I woke up early. I didn't want to wake you because I thought it was too early. I hope you're not too upset with me. I'll try to call you during lunch in case I can't come home again. I'll see you later tonight._

_Love you,_

_Darien_

She slowly put the note down after finishing it. An uneasy feeling came over her as she reread the words again in her thoughts. _Is Darien upset with me? Why was he so blunt? Maybe I'm just reading into this too much. He is busy after all._

She took a long hot shower mostly because she often found herself drifting off in the thoughts of the event the previous night. _Hopefully stable work will ease my mind a little bit. It always does._

Darien was working at his desk busily hoping that he would be able to get it done early for once. The clock read 11:45 and he smiled. It was almost time to call Serena. _I hope she's not too disappointed that I didn't make it home for lunch. I'll surprise her tonight. That should make up for it. _

His thoughts were cut short when the door to his office flung open. He looked up quickly to see that it was only Anne standing there. His teeth clenched in annoyance. "What do you want Anne?" he asked in a non-pleasant tone.

She ignored his rudeness and invited herself inside without an approval from him. "Let's go out to lunch Darien," she seductively said with a smile as she sat herself on his desk. Her legs were crossed towards him and she looked down at him with a smirk of a vixen. Her arms were placed purposely in a position to press her breasts together, exposing more cleavage than was necessary.

If Darien noticed, he did not lead on. "Get off my desk Anne. I'm too busy to go to lunch."

Her lips puckered in a pout, but she pressed further. "Come on Darien, you've been working all day. You need to relieve some stress."

Darien swatted the hand that had intended to rub his shoulder. He didn't want her near him, but she refused to take no for an answer and only continued her advances. "Then how about dinner Darien? You owe me since you cancelled our date yesterday," she whined.

He refrained himself from punching the wall in frustration. "I didn't _cancel_ anything. We never had a date and NO, I don't want to go to dinner with you. Not tonight, not ever. Besides I'm busy."

Anne finally got off of his desk and put her hands on her hips. "Why Darien? Because of that girl that mysteriously appeared at your house? What is she like your hooker or something?"

Darien shot out of his chair, his eyes burning with rage. Never had he ever wanted to hit a woman more, but he used his words instead. Had his voice been physical, she would be unconscious. "Don't you ever, _EVER_, call her that. I love her more than I could _EVER_ love you." He kept his voice down, but it still had the impact of a megaphone as it sent her recoiling in fear.

"Darien-."

"Get out. NOW!"

Anne backed away slowly, her eyes still wide with fear and finally left the room. When she shut the door Darien grabbed the closest thing, which happened to be his name plaque, and threw it across the room. It showered the carpet with broken shards of plastic after it shattered against the impact of the wall.

The ruckus caused his secretary to come running in, but she left abruptly when Darien practically growled at her to leave. He angrily returned to his work when she had left and unfortunately, amidst everything that happened, he forgot to call Serena for lunch.

Serena paced angrily in the bedroom. _That son of a- UGH WHAT A JERK! I rush home from the stables for lunch and not only does he not show up, but he doesn't call like he said he would either. UGH! I should have just taken that guy's offer on that lunch date!_

Her pacing stopped after the end of that thought. Her eyes saddened a little, _what am I saying? I don't want that. I want Darien and no one else._ She threw herself on the bed, letting out a long breath. Her eyes stared beyond the ceiling and she tucked her hands behind her head as she thought back to what happened earlier. _It's a shame. It was a really good offer and would have been a great opportunity, but I would feel weird leaving Darien._

Earlier that day…

It had taken a few hours, but Serena had finally gotten the stalls cleaned. She wiped off the sweat from the work and was finally able to take a break. Hopefully Serenity and Endymion weren't too far so she could go for a ride.

When she stepped out of the stable she was thrown back after crashing into a hard chest. "Umph." Two strong tanned arms were able to catch her before she fell, however, and she found herself looking up at two worried emerald eyes. "Ugh, Hi," she managed. She laughed inwardly at how stupid that sounded.

He laughed a little before setting her on her feet. "Hi. I'm so sorry about that. I didn't mean to pop out of nowhere like that," he explained apologetically with a nervous hand rubbing the back of his neck.

Serena smiled up at him reassuringly. "That's okay. I wasn't watching where I was going." _Gosh this guy is so cute._ Guiltiness rushed through her at the thought, but she quickly shook it off. _I don't have anything to feel guilty for. So this guy's cute. There's nothing wrong with thinking that. It's not like he's as handsome as Darien._ She sighed inwardly because she knew that wasn't true. This guy was really good looking. "Anyways, what brings you here?" she asked kindly.

"Oh yeah," he started a little embarrassed, "My name is Andrew and I was wondering if you were the owner of this stable?"

Serena looked back, then towards Andrew, "Yes, I'm Serena and I own this stable along with the two horses that live inside."

Andrew leaned on his right leg to try and see inside. His brows furrowed into a frown. "What horses?"

Serena smiled, "Oh they're out and about. I was just about to find them and hopefully go for a nice ride before I have to leave."

As if on cue, they looked up at the sound of thundering hooves. Serena shook her head with a smile. _They never cease to amaze me._ "Ahh speak of the devils." Serenity trotted over and nuzzled Serena's cheek while Endymion circled them all. She laughed, "Oh don't worry Andrew, they're harmless. Endymion's just trying to make sure that I'm safe."

"Endymion, don't worry, he's not going to hurt me," she directed at the circling black horse. As if agreeing with Serena, Endymion stopped his protective circling and took his place next to the chestnut, Serenity.

Andrew laughed and his emeralds lit up at this. "You own two horses as well," he said excitedly. "That's perfect!" He laughed at Serena's slightly confused face. "See I've been looking around for someone to help out at my ranch. My parents recently passed away and left me their estate and I've been struggling to keep it running."

"I'm so sorry," Serena intervened.

Andrew thanked her for her kindness and continued, "I need someone to take care of the horses that I have there; like grooming, training, feeding, and everything. You would be perfect."

Serena's eyes lit up at her luck. "It's about a hundred miles from here though so you would have to live on the estate. I could rent you the sister ranch we have which is a little smaller; maybe even eventually sell it to you if you want. It has a place for your horses."

The cheeriness drained from her face and settled in a frown. _A hundred miles? I couldn't leave Darien, a hundred miles is too far. We hardly see each other as it is. Plus I just moved in with him…kinda. _She gave a disappointed sigh. _It seemed so perfect to…owning my own ranch._

Her blue eyes looked up at him and he knew what the answer was. "I'm sorry Andrew, I can't. I mean, it's a great opportunity and it sounds like the most amazing job, but unfortunately I have to decline. You see…" For some reason she didn't know how to end that sentence. _Just tell him about Darien._

"You see, uh, I have friends here and I just got settled in at this new place and I just don't think I'm ready to leave that far away yet. I'm sorry." Serena's conscience started to bother her that she neglected to mention the part about Darien, but she pushed the feeling away.

Andrew nodded in disappointment. "I understand Serena. It was nice meeting you anyway." After a small moment of silence he added, "Hey if you ever change your mind about it why don't you give me a call." His hands patted around his shirt and pants before giving up, "Dang, I forgot my cards. Here, let me write it down," he said as he pulled out a pen. "You wouldn't happen to have any paper would you?"

Serena lifted her hands in a cute shrug and shook her head with a small giggle. Andrew chuckled in response, "Do you mind if I write it on your hand?"

"Not at all…here." She held out her tiny hand to him and couldn't help the pink color that spread on her cheeks when he took it in his.

"There," he said when he finished. "I hope to hear from you Serena."

She smiled up at him. "If anything comes up, I'll be sure to call you."

"Thanks," he returned her a smile. "I'm sorry, but I have to be going. It's getting late and I have to get back for lunch. You can join me if you like."

Serena's eyes widened in panic, "Oh shoot, what time is it."

Andrew looked at his watch, "It's 11:07."

"Oh no! I have to get these two put away. I'm going to be late. I'm so sorry to rush off like this Andrew, but I have to go. It was great meeting you."

Andrew smiled, "It was great meeting you too Serena. Take care."

Serena put Endymion and Serenity away in their stall as quickly as she could. "I guess I'll have that ride another time you guys. I have to go." And she quickly sped towards home.


	20. Missunderstanding

Sorry it's taking so long for updates guys, but I gots lots and lots of school...ugh. Anyways thanks for all of ur reviews and for bearing with me as I continue this story. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Serena let out a deep sigh and rolled over for a change of view. _What is happening to us? Our relationship barely started and it's already having problems. _She traced the patterns on the comforter with her fingers.

_If only that job wasn't so far from here. _She sighed again. _Maybe if I get a job things would start to get better around here. Then maybe Darien wouldn't have to work so hard; that's probably why he's acting strange anyways._

With a deep breath she rose from the bed and made her way to the bathroom so she could shower off the dust from the stables.

Darien drummed his fingers on his desk. _Damn, all that bickering with Anne made me forget to call Serena. And now she's not answering. She's probably mad at me or maybe she's just out of the house, tired of being cooped up all day._

He leaned back in his chair and brushed all ten fingers through his dark hair. _I've been so busy lately; I have to find a way to make this up to her._ His fingers stopped suddenly.

_I know, I'll take her out today. Yeah._ He scooted over to his computer with a new energy and searched through his browser for nice restaurants. After settling on one that looked promising he made reservations.

Just as he hung up the phone his door flew open. In burst in a tall and built brown haired man. He looked fumed.

"Another one quit!"

Darien stared at the pacing man, "What do you mean? Who quit?"

"My secretary!" he just about screamed, now facing Darien.

"Allan calm down, we'll just get you a new one," Darien tried to calm his friend.

Allan finally stopped his pacing and dropped his head, "But she was perfect," he sulked.

Darien did his best to convince his friend that everything would work out, but nothing seemed to work. "Sheila was perfect. How am I ever going to get work done now?"

Darien scoffed, "When do you ever do work?"

"Exactly! Now I actually have to do things!" He dropped into a big chair and ran his hands through his hair. "Why does this always happen to me?"

A little while later Darien watched his friend shuffle slowly out of his office. His moping eyes never left the carpet.

Darien sighed as he fell into his desk chair. "I'm never going to get any work done am I?" he asked himself. "First Anne, now her brother," he complained as he rubbed his eyes.

He turned back to his computer in an attempt to get some work done. Fast clicking sounds sounded off from his keyboard for a few minutes before slowing down along with his thoughts.

He couldn't help it. He had a lot on his mind. Allan and Anne interrupting him, not to mention Anne's persistence. But most of all his thoughts went to the girl in his house that he knew was feeling troubled.

A sigh escaped from his lips yet again. "Serena." _I wonder what she thinks about everything right now? I know she says nothing is wrong when I ask, but I feel something is bothering her._

His eyes stared passed the computer screen before widening with an idea. "Hey, maybe that's it!"

He jumped to his feet excited at his new idea. "Maybe she's bored at home needs to get out. I'll just get her a job. And that secretary job just opened!" He strode across his room with his first true smile of the day. "Perfect, Now Allan's problem will be solved as well!"

"Hey Allan!" Darien burst through the office door.

"What!" he screamed back practically falling out of his chair. "You scared the hell out of me!"

Darien ignored the outburst and continued. "I think I got someone to fill that secretary job."

Allan's brown eyes lit up as he jumped to his feet. "Really? Wow great! Thanks Darien, I knew you'd figure something out for me."

_Now Serena and I can finally move forward. And I get to see her at work as well! This is going to be great,_ he thought as another smile spread across his face.

Serena slammed the phone back down on the receiver. "This is so frustrating! Why put an ad in the paper if you're not going to even look at the people that call in." She threw herself face down in the couch. "I can to lift boxes," she pouted.

A thundering sound made her let out a shriek as she jumped up off the couch. Her startled blue eyes darted toward the door that had just been slammed open by an excited Darien.

His sapphire eye immediately found hers and her and charged over Serena like an animal expressing dominance. As soon as he reached her she was in the air in his tight embrace before he pulled her lips to his, taking her into a well deserved passionate kiss.

"Darien what has gotten into you?" Serena finally asked. She was still dizzy from his out-of-the-blue actions.

"Serena, get dressed I got some great news!" he proclaimed.

She took a few steps back in order to steady herself after he put her down.

"What am I getting dressed for?" She asked intrigued.

Darien smiled and took her hands in his. "We're celebrating. I finally found you a job."

Serena froze at the statement. For some reason the statement really bothered her. _That's why he's all excited now? Because I can finally hold my own wait? So that's why he's been acting so distant because he thought I was taking advantage of him._

Similar questions filled her mind making her eyes narrow and an angry lump form in her throat. She swallowed as she pulled her hands out of him a little too roughly.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" She looked away with a scoff before turning back to him. Her eyes filled with fury. "You're telling me that you've been distant from me all this time because you were upset that I didn't have a job?"

Darien's eyes widened a little at the sharpness of her voice. _What did I do wrong?_

"So that's what you think? That I've been just sitting around at home all this time while you were at work?

"No, no-," he tried.

"Well I got news for you," she interrupted. "I have been trying every single day, going to interviews, making phone calls. I even got approached for a job that I turned down because it was too far away from _you,_" she pointed a commanding finger at him.

"I can't believe I actually felt bad. I tried to get a job in this freaking town and meanwhile you turn into some unapproachable ass, girls all over you, barely talking to me, until you finally have a job for me."

"No Serena, that's not tr-," he tried again only to be cut off again.

"I told you I didn't want to impose on you Darien. If I was just going to be a bother there was no point of me moving in here!"

Unshed tears remained at the rim of her eyes when she finished. Meanwhile Darien remained silent as he simply stood there, stunned.

Serena had screamed at him. He didn't even know she was capable of that. _Have I really been acting that bad?_ He dropped his head in realization, _She's right I haven't been giving enough attention to our relationship._

Just then something caught his eye. He cocked his head to the side to see if he had seen right. After realizing what it was his blood instantly boiled. _But even so I never thought she would ever go that far!_ "Oh really," he seethed, "and just what the hell is this huh?" He grabbed her hand and turned it over none to gently.

Serena stared at him quizzically before realizing he was talking about her hand.

"Andrew," he continued, "you're getting mad about some girl that threw herself on me and here you are finding other guys while I'm at work. Is this what you've been doing when I'm not here? Just because I'm busy at work? Well if that's the case why are you complaining!?"

She felt something stir inside her like nothing she had ever felt before. She had almost just slapped him, but he didn't notice. Instead she took a breath and looked straight into his eyes.

"Is that really what you think of me Darien?"

"Well it seems to me you're just accusing me of doing what you have been doing all along."

She winced, this time her tears did fall, but she turned away before he could see. She kept herself from slapping him, but that didn't stop him from slapping her with his words. "I would never do that to you. You know me better than that," she said softly.

"Do I Serena? Do I? You said it yourself; we barely just met. We don't know each other."

That was it. She didn't want to hear anymore. With that last comment she began walking toward the stairs so she could gather her things.

"Don't walk away from me," he commanded.

She stopped at the stairs at his command but kept her back to him. She turned her head to the side before saying softly, "Andrew was the man I met today about a job working on his ranch. I turned it down because I thought it would have been too far from you. Maybe I should just take it," she said before climbing the stairs.

Guilt swarmed through his entire being. He knew she was telling the truth. Deep down he knew she was telling the truth the entire time. He knew she wouldn't do anything like that.

He flew up the stairs to follow her and found her already packing her clothes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I just freaked out. Please don't leave."

More tears fell at the pain in his voice when he begged her to not leave. "I need to Darien. This isn't working out. I'll still be with you if you want, but I don't want to be a bother anymore."

He reached out to her and pulled her to his chest making sure she wouldn't leave him. "I never thought you were a bother." Serena buried her head in his chest and took in his scent. She didn't want to leave anymore than he wanted her to. "I just thought you were upset and bored here so when a job opened up I was excited that I could give you what you wanted."

She swallowed.

"I was just so excited because not only did I think you would be happy, but that would mean you would be working with me."

A soft sob erupted from her throat as she pressed tighter against him. "Oh, Darien I'm so sorry. I've just thought-ugh, I'm so stupid."

He chuckled lightly and tried to coo her, "No you're not stupid and you don't need to be sorry." He lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. His breathing hitched when he saw that he had made her cry. "I'm the one who's sorry and stupid. I didn't mean anything I said. I was just angry and saying dumb things. I know you wouldn't do anything like that."

She looked up at him with eyes that looked like they might cry again at any second. "But I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

He frowned a little. "I shouldn't have yelled at you either. Hey, but I deserved it."

Despite the way she felt she laughed.

He brushed her old tears from her eyes and kissed her lightly. When he pulled away he saw that dreamy look appear on her face.

"There see, everything's fine now."

She nodded with her eyes still trapped in his before he broke the stare with his kiss. "Now, go get dressed because I still have reservations for us. I need to take you out somewhere nice. I've been away from you for way too long."

She nodded again and gave him a warm hug before making her way to the closet.

"Serena," he called.

She stopped and turned around to face him.

He was smiling. "I love you."

A smile and blush spread across her cheeks at the declaration. "I love you too."

Darien smiled at her loving face, almost forgetting the previous events.

After stepping into the restaurant that Darien had picked out, Serena immediately felt guilty again for yelling at him earlier. _This place is really nice. It's probably expensive too._

She swallowed nervously and continued her stride next to Darien.

"Hello, I called earlier and made reservations for too. The reservation's under Serena."

Serena couldn't help smiling when she heard her name.

"Right this way," the hostess lead the way to their booth and placed the menus in front of the couple. She explained who the server was before leaving. Her eyes lingered on Darien a little too long for Serena's taste. Of course Darien didn't notice.

Serena decided to not make a comment about it, but instead turned her attention to her menu. "Darien this place is really expensive," she pointed out.

He smiled and lowered her menu so he could see her worried face. "Don't worry about it Serena. Just pick out whatever you want no matter what the price."

She nodded still unsure, but went ahead and ordered anyway. She settled for Jumbo shrimp while Darien picked the Alaskan king crab legs.

The dinner would have gone smoothly if the hostess didn't keep coming back to asking if they needed help. Serena's eyebrow twitched a little in annoyance when she kept coming back. _Is she serious? She's not even a waitress!_

After sending her another death glare, the hostess finally got the point and gave up.

"Did you have a nice time?" Darien asked as they drove back to his house.

Serena gripped her stomach, "Yes that was delicious. Thank you."

Serena's heart raced when Darien took her hand in the car. _Even after all this time he still makes my heart beat fast._ A light blush appeared on her cheeks as well when he glanced in her direction.

She smiled and released a breath that she felt she had been holding for days. _Things are finally starting to go back to normal._

Please REVIEW :D

* * *


End file.
